This invention relates generally to email and electronic messaging systems.
Current email systems allow basic file attachments to be sent through emails. However, the files are simply downloaded and opened and do not alter the email experience and associated user interfaces of the email systems.
There is little that a user may currently do to alter the experience one has when opening, reading, or responding to a message and file he or she sends or receives.